Conventionally, an electronic component mounting apparatus or a surface mounting apparatus is known as an electronic component working apparatus. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an electronic component mounting apparatus, and a component supplying apparatus which is disposed in a prescribed position to the rear side of the electronic component mounting apparatus, for supplying electronic components to the electronic component mounting apparatus.
This component supplying apparatus is provided with an elevator section including a magazine section which stores a pallet on which electronic components are arranged, and a cart section including a pallet introduction mechanism which conveys a pallet stored in the magazine section to a prescribed position (pick-up section) on the electronic component mounting apparatus. This elevator section and cart section are configured to be mutually coupled in a fixed fashion by a coupling mechanism, and being configured to respectively move freely by means of casters, when the coupling is released. Furthermore, the respective control units of the elevator section and the cart section are interconnected by signal cables so as to perform a synchronized sequence of component supply operations. Moreover, the elevator section and the cart section are configured to be leveled horizontally in independent fashion, in order that the pallet introduction mechanism takes out and conveys a pallet from the magazine section of the elevator section, and the electronic component mounting apparatus picks up an electronic component from the pallet in the pick-up section.